1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to a key-operated ignition device in which an engine starter is prevented from being turned into an engine start operation once an engine is already running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the noise level of modern motor vehicle engines is so low it is difficult to judge whether the engine is already running or not, and it is likely to turn an ignition key to drive an engine starter while an engine is already running.
If the engine starter is driven while the engine is already running, the engine and the engine starter are likely to be damaged.